vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiri Putin
Summary Kiri Putin is the son of Victor Putin. He accompanies his father on his journey across the world, helping him search for the Horologue that ate his time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Kiri Victorvich Putin, Splash Ruler Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Chronos Ruler, Scion of Chronos, Servus Dei #3 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Time Manipulation, Water Manipulation, can make water and air barriers, expert swordsman and iaijutsu user, skilled martial artist, resistance to time absorption, blood that can purify horologues Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can easily kill multiple 300-500 year class Horologues, can go toe to toe with Blaze and defeated Raiko) Speed: Subsonic+ (Blitzed multiple 300-500 year class Horologues, comparable to Mina, faster than Raiko) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class with water blade Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived attacks from Horologues, Blaze and Raikou) Stamina: At least above average Range: At least several meters with his time powers, tens of meters with Rain Standard Equipment: Time Covenant, vials of water Intelligence: High, Kiri is almost as smart as his father Victor, with his Tactics being ranked A'' by the Chronos organization. He swapped his obsolete Time Covenant with Mina's prior to arriving at Chronos in case the invitation was a trap and pretended to still be limited to only using one of the Covenant's functions at a time so as to be able to surprise an opponent. Quickly adapts to situations when pushed into a corner, as seen in his fights with Blaze and Raiko where he made up new techniques on the spot. '''Weaknesses:' Normal human weaknesses, could not use Speed Up and Slow Down simultaneously until he got a new Time Covenant, his power depends on his will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kiri_Water_Blade.jpg|Kiri's Water Blade Kiri_Thousandfold_Light_Blades.jpg|Thousandfold Light Blades Kiri_Splash_Whip.png|Splash Whip Kiri_Thousandfold_Rain.jpg|Thousandfold Drop Rain Kiri_True_Thousanfold_Rain.jpg|True Thousandfold Rain Kiri_TTR_Rising_Dragon.jpg|True Thousandfold Rain - Rising Dragon Kiri_Water_Barrier.jpg|Kiri's Water Barriers Kiri_Water_Sphere.jpg|Kiri's Water Sphere Kiri_Air_Barrier.jpg|Kiri's Air Barrier Kiri_Sword_Stand.jpg|Kiri stands on his floating sword Kiri_Sword_Surfing.jpg|Kiri surfs with his sword Time Covenant: Time Covenants are tools/weapons with two purposes. First, it allows a Chronos Ruler to approach and fight Horologues without quickly having their time absorbed from their time erosion aura like a regular person, though it cannot save them if they are directly bitten by a Horologue. Second, it allows the Chronos Ruler to use the functions Speed Up or Slow Down to manipulate the time of other things, with each Chronos Ruler specializing in one thing. In Kiri's case, he mainly manipulates water. Kiri originally used an old Time Covenant model that couldn't use both functions at the same time, but he eventually replaced it with a new one that can use both Speed Up and Slow Down simultaneously. His original time rulership cap (how much he can slow down or speed up things) was 2700, but he reached 6500-fold during the group's fight with Aicus and 8000-fold during his lone encounter with Aicus. *'Water Blade:' Kiri's sword doesn't have a blade. Instead, his sheath contains water that Kiri fashions into a blade using Slow Down to attach it to the hilt that carries his Time Covenant. **'Thousandfold Light Blades:' Kiri can use Speed Up on the water that seeps into an opponent's body after slashing them with his sword. The hyper-acceleration then turns the water into high-pressure razors that slice the enemy's body to pieces from within. **'Iai Slash:' Kiri uses Speed Up to perform an accelerated sword drawing technique. **'Splash Whip:' Kiri uses Speed Up to turn his water blade into a water whip that can slice through or bind enemies. **'Water Surfing:' Kiri can splash the water of his blade and use Speed Up to propel his hilt. By standing on the sheath while doing so he can effectively "surf" it and move at high speeds. **'Sword Platform:' Kiri can use Slow Down on the water inside his sheath to fix it in place mid-air, allowing him to use it as a floating platform. *'Thousandfold Drop Rain:' Kiri can use Speed Up to turn water drops into a hail of bullets. **'True Thousandfold Rain:' Kiri uses Slow Down to harden water to the point it looks like ice crystals and then uses Speed Up to shoot the hardened water projectiles at the enemy. **'True Thousandfold Rain - Rising Dragon:' Kiri uses Speed Up to accelerate the evaporation of water on the ground, creating a rising hail of water bullets to attack the enemy from an unexpected angle. *'Water Barriers:' Kiri is able to use Slow Down to make water float and harden it into a physical barrier to block enemy attacks, including making a full sphere of water around himself. *'Air Barrier:' Kiri once used Slow Down on the air cut by his sword to create a membrane of slowed down time around him that slows down the rate of advance of an attack to a crawl. This defensive field moves with him. Scion of Chronos: Kiri appears to be a descendant of Chronos, the god of time, a status he apparently has inherited from his self-proclaimed mother Mina. While his body is human, his blood is capable of purifying Horologues and protects him from the effect their direct bites can have on a human. As a descendant of Chronos, Kiri's DNA will change when he becomes 18. At that point, Kiri will stop aging completely, as he will no longer be a human. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9